World Wrestling Entertainment
by rocky3188
Summary: My storyline of the WWE. Please R&R. SMACKDOWN IS UP!
1. RAW! WEEK 1

WWE-World Wrestling Entertainment  
  
Info: I do not own anything mentioned in this story except the storylines I come up with. Forget anything that happened or is happening in the WWE right now. Also I will just do the winners of the matches and how they won to make it easier for me and to get more chapters up.  
  
The champions will be decided on the first show of WWE Raw  
  
WWE Raw Match Card  
  
Victoria vs. Jazz vs. Trish Stratus-WWE Women's Championship RVD vs. Jeff Hardy vs. Chris Benoit-TLC: WWE Intercontinental Championship Al Snow vs. Raven vs. Tommy Dreamer vs. Goldust-WWE Hardcore Championship William Regal vs. Christopher Nowinsky-WWE European Championship Dudley Boys vs. Edge & Rey Mysterio-WWE Tag-Team Championships Brock Lesnar vs. Undertaker vs. Chris Jericho vs. The Rock vs. Stone Cold vs. Kane vs. Kurt Angle vs. Triple H-Hell in a Cell Elimination: WWE Undisputed Championship  
  
WWE Raw-1st Week-February-LA, California  
  
(The traditional pyrotechnics set off and the fans inside the arena are going nuts as usual. The cameras focus on the stage as Raw begins) JR: Hello everybody welcome to WWE Raw. We are here live and what a Pay-Per- View we had, I am speaking of the Royal Rumble. And what a controversial Rumble it was. King: That's right JR, Brock Lesnar ended up winning the Rumble, but Vince came out and shocked us all as he said that Brock Lesnar wouldn't have a person to face for the undisputed title, because all the title-holders were all stripped of their titles. But that he might be lucky the next night on Raw to actually win the title in a HUGE 8-Man Hell in a cell for the coveted Undisputed Heavyweight title belt. JR: That match is a PPV quality match. Things are definitely gonna pick up, that match will be hellacious. (Then Victoria's music blared through the arena, signaling the start of the first match) MATCH 1: Victoria vs. Jazz vs. Trish Stratus-WWE Women's Championship Result: Trish hits the bulldog and goes for the pin, but a person in a black suit and mask came down and hit Trish over the head with a 4x4, shattering it into pieces, causing a DQ. Winner: No winner via disqualification in 3:19 King: So who's the Women's Champion? This is already a crazy night! COMMERCIAL (Backstage Vince was thinking about something when Victoria walked in) Victoria: Now what, Vince? How are we going to figure out who the real Women's Champion is? Vince: Well first we have to find out who this masked woman is, and then we will work from there. Victoria: But that might not be until the next PPV! Vince: I'm sorry Vic but you'll just have to wait. Now get out of my office, damn it! Victoria: Fine, Vince. But you definitely haven't heard the last from me. Vince: What else is new? Victoria: I heard that! COMMERCIAL JR: Well I'm guessing we won't know who the Women's champion is for a while now. That damn masked woman ruined it all, King. King: Who is she? For once I have no clue who it is, and I know a lot about masked people! JR: That's a weird specialty. Well in any matter, the night goes on. (RVD's music played and Mr. Monday Night himself walked through the curtain and towards the ring) JR: I guess this means we're ready for this next match, an awesome TLC match for the Intercontinental title between RVD, Jeff Hardy, and the crippler Chris Benoit! King: This match should be action-packed; I can't wait! MATCH 2: Rob Van Dam vs. Jeff Hardy vs. Chris Benoit-TLC for WWE Intercontinental Championship Result: Brutal match with blood and broken bodies. RVD stood on top of an extra-large ladder and did a 5-Star Frog Splash to both Jeff Hardy and Chris Benoit. After a long period of time dazed and trying to recuperate, RVD ended up climbing the ladder and grabbing the Intercontinental championship belt. Winner: RVD via climbing ladder and grabbing belt in 25:42 COMMERCIAL JR: We said it would be action-packed, we knew it would be brutal, and it was exactly that. Through tables, ladders, chairs, and mass blood loss, RVD somehow had enough strength to climb the ladder and take the very belt that raises superstars to get ready for the next level, the Intercontinental title. King: What a match! I know RVD is the champ, but neither him or Jeff and Chris Benoit will be fighting again for a while. That was gruesome! JR: Well right now ladies and gentlemen we go to Funaki who is standing by the Rock. (Funaki interviewing The Rock backstage) Funaki: Hello everyone, this is Funaki; Raw and Smackdown number one announcer! Rock: (Does Chinese accent) Raw and Smackdown number-oh shut your mouth! When you're interviewing the Rock, you're just here to hold the microphone. (Pauses and smells the air) Finally, The Rock has come back to California! (Crowd goes nuts) Now what in the blue hell do you want? Funaki: Rock I just wanted to ask you what are your thoughts on being in 8- man hell in cell match tonight? Rock: What are his thoughts.what are the Rock's thoughts? You know damn right the Rock is focused, the Rock is ready, the Rock is pumped up because tonight the Rock is going into that cell and coming out WWE Undisputed Champion! Brock Lesnar, Triple H, Kane, Undertaker, Austin, Angle, Jericho.Get ready, because the Rock is gonna kick all your candy asses all over L.A! If ya smellllalalalalalow! What the Rock, is, cookin'! (Rock does the eyebrow and leaves Funaki smiling because he interviewed the Great One) JR: Well we now know that the Rock is ready, but we already knew that before. The Rock is always ready for anything. But I know that in his heart, he and the rest of tonight's contenders are scared because the very Hell in a Cell is an unforgiving structure, there is no way you can walk in there and walk out unscathed. This will be fifteen times as brutal and gruesome as the TLC match that took place earlier tonight. (Footage was shown of the Frog Splash on Benoit and Jeff hardy by RVD, and then Van Dam eventually climbing up the ladder and winning the title) COMMERCIAL MATCH 3: Al Snow vs. Raven vs. Tommy Dreamer vs. Goldust-WWE Hardcore Championship Result: Featuring every weapon imaginable, Tommy Dreamer looked like he was going to win, but suddenly Lesnar ran down to the ring with his own referee, and knocked Tommy Dreamer down with a chair. He lifted him back up and did an F-Five onto a trashcan. He then pinned him for the win. Winner: Brock Lesnar via pin fall at 5: 31 COMMERCIAL (Backstage the masked person took off her mask and quickly ran into a limo. The cameraman tried to follow but was too slow) JR: That was the masked woman, King. She ran like a scalded dog, she couldn't even stay around and see what Trish had to stay. King: I wouldn't either if I had done what the woman did to Trish. There will be some serious hell to pay if Trish gets her hands on that woman. (Kurt Angle's music hit and he came down to the ring. The crowd chanted 'You Suck!' along with his music, as he entered the ring and called for a microphone) Finkle: Ladies and gentlemen please welcome, Kurt Angle! KA: Thanks Howard. As you all know, tonight I'm going to get in the ring with seven other guys with a covered cage around us, fighting for the Undisputed title. Now if I remember correctly, the last time there was a title match in a cell, I won in flying colors and retained the belt. Now if tonight was as easy as the last one, yours truly; Kurt Angle, will walk out of that Hell in a Cell your new Undisputed Champion. Oh it's true, it's damn true! COMMERCIAL MATCH 4: William Regal vs. Chris Nowinsky-WWE European Championship Result: In the middle of the match, Regal accidentally knocks out the referee; letting both men use weapons to beat each other up. In the end, Nowinsky used Regal's brass knuckles to blast him right in the jaw. The referee finally recovered to give Chris Nowinsky the win. Winner: Chris Nowinsky via pin fall at 4:23 (Backstage Vince is talking to Trish) Vince: Trish, I know how to make you happy. At No Way Out, you will face the woman who hit you with the 4x4 in a hardcore match to determine the Women's Champion. Trish: Thanks, Vince. But that won't stop me from kicking her ass the next time I see her. Vince: Just watch your back Trish; you never know when she'll pop out next. Trish: Ok. Thanks again Vince. (The cameras switch back to JR and King) JR: Well Victoria and Jazz don't have a chance to get the Women's title until after No Way Out, you got to know they are definitely not happy about this. King: I bet they are furious. I would be if I were them. Vince just screwed them big time. Those two she devils are going to go all out on Trish when they find out about this! COMMERCIAL (Backstage Victoria and Jazz are talking to each other about what kind of revenge they will get on Trish) MATCH 5: Dudley Boys vs. Edge & Rey Mysterio-WWE Tag-Team Championships Result: After a great up and down match-up, the Dudleys hit the 3-D on both Edge and Mysterio, went for the pin, and won the Tag titles. Winners: The Dudley Boys via pin fall at 6:56 JR: Well King, we are just minutes away from the biggest match of eight superstars WWE career. A Hell in a Cell match for the coveted Undisputed Championship. Blood, broken bones, and ended careers are things you can expect to see when it is over with. When we come back, the Hell in a Cell will be lowered and business will pick up! COMMERCIAL MATCH 6: Brock Lesnar vs. Undertaker vs. The Rock vs. Steve Austin vs. Kane vs. Chris Jericho vs. Triple H vs. Kurt Angle-Elimination Hell in a Cell for WWE Undisputed Championship Result: The most brutal match ever witnessed in wrestling history took place live on Raw, with all men bloodied and some with broken bones. The Rock was double-choke slammed by Kane & Undertaker through the top of the cell and through two tables. Eliminations: 1st-Jericho, 2nd-Lesnar, 3rd- Triple H, 4th-The Rock, 5th-Kane, 6th-Steve Austin, 7th-Undertaker Winner: Kurt Angle via pin fall at 36:05  
  
Champions  
  
Women's Champion: ---- Hardcore Champion: Brock Lesnar European Champion: Chris Nowinsky Tag-Team Champions: Dudley Boys Intercontinental Champion: Rob Van Dam Undisputed Champion: Kurt Angle  
  
Please rate Raw from 1-5, 5 being best. Give me any angles or things you would like to see either by email at rocky3188@yahoo.com or by review and I'll consider using it. 


	2. SMACKDOWN! WEEK 1

WWE-World Wrestling Entertainment  
  
Info: I do not own anything mentioned in this story except the storylines I come up with.  
  
Forget anything that happened or is happening in the WWE right now. Also I will just do  
  
the winners of the matches and how they won to make it easier for me and to get more  
  
chapters up. Also, Fanfiction.net wont upload the story right; so the story comes out all in  
  
one block, sorry, I know it is really hard to read.  
  
  
  
Champions  
  
Undisputed: Kurt Angle  
  
Intercontinental: Rob Van Dam  
  
European: Chris Nowinsky  
  
Hardcore: Brock Lesnar  
  
Tag-Team: Dudley Boys  
  
Women's: ----  
  
  
  
WWE Smackdown! Match Card  
  
Jacqueline vs. Torrie Wilson  
  
Brock Lesnar© vs. Steven Richards-WWE Hardcore Championship  
  
Edge & Rey Mysterio vs. 3 Minute Warning--#1 Contender: WWE Tag-Team Championship at NO WAY OUT  
  
The Rock vs. Kane vs. Steve Austin--#1 Contender: WWE Undisputed Championship at NO WAY OUT  
  
Kurt Angle© vs. Undertaker-WWE Undisputed Championship  
  
WWE Smackdown-1st Week-February-Anaheim, CA  
  
(The fireworks blasted off as Smackdown went on the air. Fans all over the arena yelled  
  
and screamed as they held up signs that had their favorite superstar on it. The cameras  
  
then focused in on Michael Cole and Tazz)  
  
MC: We are here live from the Anaheim Pond in Anaheim California for Smackdown!  
  
Tazz: Yeah Cole, tonight is gonna be another awesome night coming off an amazing  
  
Raw broadcast. Everybody will be talking about that 8-man Hell in a Cell match for the  
  
Undisputed Championship for a very long time. I'm sure that is going to be the match of  
  
the year. Hell, it was the best match of all wrestling history in my book.  
  
MC: It was amazing. Our first match-up tonight is between two lovely women trying to  
  
prove themselves in the Women's title division.  
  
MATCH 1: Jacqueline vs. Torrie Wilson  
  
Result: Torrie puts up a good match but Jacqueline was too much, winning after a  
  
vicious clothesline.  
  
COMMERCIAL  
  
(Backstage Brock Lesnar is getting ready for his hardcore title match when Dave Batista  
  
ambushes him behind with a crowbar. The referee came over and counted the three-  
  
count)  
  
MATCH 2: Batista© vs. Brock Lesnar vs. Steven Richards-WWE Hardcore  
  
Championship  
  
(Steven Richards came in and joined the action, but Batista nailed Steven with a  
  
crowbar as well)  
  
Result: Batista via pin fall at 3:15  
  
(The cameras focus back on the stage as Kurt Angle's music blared across the arena.  
  
Fans gave him heavy heat, chanting 'YOU SUCK!' along with his music)  
  
Finkle: Ladies and gentlemen please welcome the NEW World Wrestling Entertainment  
  
Undisputed Champion, Kurt Angle!  
  
(Angle grabs a microphone from the timekeeper)  
  
KA: I hate to say it fans, but.I TOLD YOU SO!!! On Raw, I said that if it was the same  
  
as last time; come Smackdown yours truly would be the new Undisputed Champion, and  
  
if you're not blind, you can clearly tell that your American Hero is always right. I, Kurt  
  
Angle, do not suck. In fact, I am a god! I mean, every single time I go for a title, I win it.  
  
It's just that simple. Just mark it down in the books, 'Whenever the American Hero Kurt  
  
Angle goes for a title, he will win it.' That is how it is and how it always will be. Oh it's  
  
true, it's damn skippy tr-  
  
IF YA SMELL.  
  
(The Rock's music played and he walked out to a standing ovation. He was limping and  
  
he was wrapped up from the top of his chest to his torso)  
  
Rock: Finally, the Rock has come back to Anaheim! (Flinches from the pain) Last night,  
  
The Rock was double-choke slammed by Kane and Taker through the cell and through  
  
two tables. Last night the Rock got the hell whooped out of him because he was the  
  
biggest threat, and no one can deny it.  
  
KA: You weren't the-  
  
Rock: Kurt, shut the **** up! The Rock is tired of your attitude, and after the Rock  
  
becomes the number one contender, your ass is mine. The Rock isn't kidding, the Rock  
  
isn't messing around, The Rock won't be the guy that jokes around all the time and plays  
  
games, that didn't get the Rock anywhere. The Rock is going to beat the living hell out of  
  
you at No Way Out, and you can write that down. If you smell what the Rock is cooking,  
  
then you better watch your damn back, because the Brahma bull is now a mean ass  
  
sumbitch!  
  
(The Rock walks back to the locker room, as Angle looks on considerably scared)  
  
COMMERCIAL  
  
MATCH 3: Edge & Rey Mysterio vs. 3 Minute Warning--#1 Contender: WWE Tag-  
  
Team Championships  
  
Result: 3 Minute Warning wins via pin fall at 6:14  
  
(The cameras turn to where Brock Lesnar is getting his head stitched from when Batista  
  
hit him with a crowbar. Coach walks up to him with a microphone)  
  
Coach: Lesnar, Lesnar! I just wanted-  
  
Lesnar: Shut up and make yourself useful. Go tell Batista that if he's up to it, him and me  
  
will hook up at No Way Out in a hardcore match. NOW!!!  
  
MATCH 4: The Rock vs. Kane vs. Stone Cold--#1 Contender: WWE Undisputed  
  
Championship  
  
Result: The Rock battled through a severely injured back, and almost lost because  
  
Austin hit a stunner which made the Rock land hard on his back. Rock eventually battled  
  
back and soon made Austin tap out to the sharpshooter.  
  
Winner: The Rock via submission at 8:04  
  
COMMERCIAL  
  
(Kurt Angle was getting ready for his match against the Undertaker when Vince  
  
McMahon came up to him)  
  
Vince: Angle; The Rock is seriously scaring me. He just won the number one  
  
contender's match even though his back was busted up pretty bad. If he can do that to  
  
two of the best guys we have, then who knows what he's going to do to you at No Way  
  
Out. I'm worried for you Kurt. I'm sorry, but I really don't think you have a chance at No  
  
Way Out.  
  
Kurt: Oh that's just great, you and the rest of the backstage people and all of the  
  
superstars. What confidence people have in me these days. I'll prove to them and the  
  
whole world that I don't suck. Rocky, you're going down.  
  
MATCH 5: Kurt Angle© vs. Undertaker-WWE Undisputed Championship  
  
Result: Undertaker goes for the last Ride in the end, but the referee had his back  
  
turned, allowing Angle to hit a low blow and hit the Angle Slam for the pin fall.  
  
Winner: Kurt Angle via pin fall at 7:14  
  
Rate this show from 1-5, 5 being best. Also give me any angles or things you want to  
  
see happen, then I'll consider putting it in. 


End file.
